Diary entries
by Home And Charmed
Summary: Paige thougts about the last past two days
1. Phoebe Diay Entry

Note: This is pg13 on the safe side and I do not own any one here  
  
  
  
The Diary of Love pain and terror and Betrayal Summary: An Entry from Piper Phoebe and Leo mostly entries that has Cole and Paige in *********************************************************** Phoebe Diary Entry  
  
The Pain was just too much I already lost everyone I lost Mum Grams Dad Prue and now My baby and Cole. So many times I nearly lost Piper and Paige and Leo. We have lost innocents ever sine we become a Witch, So many times that I nearly died Yesterday we just vanquished the Seer long with all the other warlock But I lost someone else my unborn baby. I don't know I could bear it I vanquished the Man of my dreams I missed him a lot. Every day I keep waking up thinking that it was a dream but it wasn't it was real.  
  
All the times Paige kept telling piper that Cole was evil and we inrgoned her. All these things the job the car the tickets Probably even the chocolate and Him not wanting us to look for Paige when she turned into a Vampire and the penthouse and the no orbing thing  
  
I am starting to think he was the one who made that power broker to infect her. I am also starting to think that Cole wanting to distroy Paige.  
  
Why didn't he tell me I could of helped him I asked him is their something I should know after my Future self and past self were here but he said no Aw! I just can't bear it anymore, Anyway I should go Piper's calling, I just miss him so much 


	2. Cole's Diary Entry

Note: This is pg13 on the safe side and I do not own any one here  
  
  
  
The Diary of Love pain and terror and Betrayal Summary: An Entry from Piper Phoebe and Leo mostly entries that has Cole and Paige in  
  
Cole's Diary Entry  
  
The source who possed me was getting the hell annoying He lied to Phoebe tortured Paige, I couldn't bear it any longer, Aleast he hasn't done anything to Piper or Leo well except lie. You just don't know the hell I go through I hated him for making Phoebe the Queen of the Underworld is was worst enough with the source I pretty sure Paige and Piper didn't really like to vanquished me but it would be a lot harder Because they lost everything. Their mum Grams dad, Prue But then Phoebe lost me and her baby Not only does he tortured poor Paige he tortures me even more I see everything except I can't move talk or do anything but see through the eyes of the Enemy But not long ago I was able to save Paige from near death. When Paige Leo and Piper orbed into the penthouse with the crystals I knew what they were going to do but all I could was sit their while The source turst Paige to the other side of the room/  
  
Then Phoebe come out she picked up the crystal saying she was sorry I wanted to scream out and say she doesn't have to be she saving me from entriy from hell they started to say the spell and my life went flashing through my eyes to the day the seer Betrayed me. Then flames started erupting around me/the source Then I swam to surface and said "I Will always love you Phoebe' Then I disappeared in a huge bang with sparks.  
  
When I came to it I found my self in the Wasteland reazlied my soul was still clinging on "I am Free" I shouted then I astral planed like my oldest sister-in-law and possed a psychic woman on TV and said "Phoebe" "Phoebe Help me" Then I waited hoping Phoebe would appeared Soon I saw the woman in of my dream standing in front of me to save me from this wasteland and the snake like monster slithering around. "Phoebe" I said 


	3. Paige's diary entry

Note: This is pg13 on the safe side and I do not own any one here  
The Diary of Love pain and terror and Betrayal Summary: An Entry from Piper Phoebe and Leo mostly entries that has Cole and Paige in ***********************************************************  
  
Paige Diary entry  
  
They didn't listen to me they didn't believe me if they did we could of saved Cole from the source but instead we vanquished him even though I disliked him because of what he was before I hated doing it but I knew I had too here what I thought about my brother-in-law before I knew who he really was  
  
He was really handsome probably a guy I would of fallen for too if he wasn't dating Phoebe and that I was with the halliwells when Cole came, He a was a decent man but then he became the source and we had to vanquished him. Yesterday the seer tried to get Phoebe baby which she did but Me Piper and Phoebe defeated her and the council leader and members but Phoebe lost someone else, the baby poor thing she just lost the man of her dreams and now she just lost her baby Piper also found a letter with Cole handwriting Yesterday as I was writing this Diary entry Phoebe is probably reading it.  
  
And today Phoebe heard Cole voice calling her needing her help to get out of the wasteland as if that wasn't enough a guy name Jack hitman or whatever knows who we are and threatened us to help him or he will exposed us  
  
And now the Angel of Destiny offers us a chance of been normal even thought I disagree with it Phoebe and Piper wants to think about it well I gtg we need to thought this Jack loser out 


End file.
